10 Things I Dislike About You
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: 10 Things I Hate About You/Muggle!AU. What happens when love life and school mix? Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Regulus Black are about to find out. Will they find love, or will they find heartbreak and betrayal?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along, Southern Funfair's Holiday Cards, and Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by Andy Williams, 1. "With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings", Write a slash/femslash fic**

**Southern Funfair's Holiday Cards: Menorah with Hanukkah greeting (Pairing) WolfStar**

**Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree: Sirius Black (Pairing) WolfStar, and (Trait) jealous**

**Warnings for slight out of character due to the 10 Things I Hate About You!AU. Word count is 1,841 words. I hope you all enjoy 10 Things I Dislike About You.**

The click clack of computer keys being typed away at was the first sound that met the ears of James Potter as he walked into the principal's office of his new school. He'd been to several new schools over the last few years, seeing as his father was a member of the military services. He'd never seen a principal this busy writing reports however.

"Come in," said Principal Dumbledore. "Sit down. What can I do for you…" he looked at the file on his desk, "Mr. Potter?"

"Well I was told to come here and talk to you…" he said confused. "I'm a new student I just transferred here…"

"I see," Dumbledore said, reading through the file as James talked. "You've been to seven schools in the last three years. Army brat?"

James stared at the man in a mixture of shock and confusion. No one had ever pointed this out to him before, or at least no one in a position of power.

"My father is part of the…"

"Never mind," Dumbledore interrupted James. "You'll find that Hogwarts is the same as your other old school." He handed James his new school schedule and then motioned him out. "Off with you. I've got to get back to writing my novel."

As James was exiting the room he ran into a dark haired boy coming in about his own age. The boy glared at him as he stormed past and into the room. The door slammed closed before James could see anything else.

Meanwhile, back in the principal's office, the dark haired boy was standing behind the chair that James had just vacated.

"Have a seat, Sirius," Dumbledore said, motioning towards the seat that Sirius was standing behind. "I hear that you were terrorizing your first period class again?"

"That's one person's way to describe it," Sirius mumbled as he watched Dumbledore's fingers glide across the keys of the computer. "I call it putting my opinion out that so that people know how I feel."

"You've got somewhat of a reputation because of your opinions."

"I do? What do they say about me, Dumbledore?"

"The word most commonly used is heinous bitch. You might want to work on that."

"But then we wouldn't spend so much time together," Sirius said standing up knowing he was about to be dismissed from Dumbledore's office. "But I can see this audience is over. I'll let you get back to your smut novel." He threw a dramatic wink over his shoulder as he stalked off towards the next period class.

Remus Lupin walked into the office as soon as Sirius had left. He'd never seen a more attractive boy in his life than the one that had just left the principal's office. He probably would never get a chance to learn the boy's name, not that it mattered. Someone like that would never go for someone like him.

"Remus Lupin," Dumbledore exclaimed, "what brings you to my office today?"

"Just bringing in my sick note," Remus muttered, holding out the piece of paper. He'd been going to hand it into the nurse but she wasn't there today. So he decided he'd hand the note into the proper authorities.

"Well, thank you, Remus," Dumbledore said, taking the note and shooing Remus out of the office.

A few minutes later, the bell rang to signal that it was lunch time. Regulus Black had always loved lunchtime. He got to hang out with his best mate, Barty Crouch Jr., and flirt with that cute boy his older brother used to pal around with Pierre. No, Peter.

"Hey, Regulus," Peter said, throwing an arm around Regulus's shoulder. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine," Regulus said, noticing that the new student was staring at him. He didn't know the dark haired boy's name but something about him was attractive and made Regulus want to know more about the other boy.

"Do you want to take a little spin in my new car after school today?" Peter winked suggestively at Regulus. "I think you'd like it."

"Only if Barty can come too," Regulus said, putting on his most pouty face he could muster. "That's alright, right?"

Peter sighed, and nodded. "Sure," he said, nonchalantly. "I'll meet you both out front of school and drive you both home."

Meanwhile, James was busy trying to make it look like he was paying attention to the girl that they'd asked to show him around. Not that Lily wasn't a pretty girl. She was pretty enough but he just wasn't as attracted to her as he was to the raven haired god of a boy that was standing across the way.

"You don't want to even consider dating him," Lily pointed out. "Regulus Black. He's one of the most popular boys in his year. He's also…"

"The most beautiful boy I've ever," James pointed out. "Gorgeous. An angel wrapped in human form and set before me."

"Vapid," Lily pointed out. "Shallow. Annoyingly so."

"Are you kidding? He's everything I've ever wanted in a significant other. He's so...so…perfect."

"Well, if that's the case he's looking for a French tutor," Lily pointed out. "No one that's tried has been able to help yet, though. So it's worth a try."  
James nodded excitedly. "Then I might even try to ask him out on a date."

"Watch it loser," Sirius called out as Lily bumped into him accidentally.

"Whose that?" James asked, watching the dark haired boy shoulder his way down the hallway. "I think I saw him earlier at the principal's office."

"That's Sirius Black," Lily pointed out. "Your boyfriend's older brother. He's also said to be slightly out of his mind too."

Unbeknownst to both, James and Lily, someone had overheard their conversation. Remus Lupin quietly laughed to himself. Was that what they thought of the attractive Sirius Black? He quickly walked past them trying to catch up with the other boy. But accidentally ended up running into him and knocking him over.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," Sirius shouted, as his books fell from his arms and went out all over the floor. He bent down and began to gather his items together. Muttering curses in french so that the brown haired boy next to him wouldn't know he was being cursed at.

"Let me help you," Remus said, bending down and helping pick up the books. He gathered as many as he could handing them back to Sirius after they both stood up.

Sirius snorted and then walked off without a thank you, or anything like that. After all, the guy ran into him. Was he expecting a thank you for helping clean up the mess that he had created? If he was he wasn't going to get it.

"You're welcome," Remus called after Sirius, a knowing smile growing on his face. He'd get this one to be his. Somehow. But first he had to figure out how.

Hours later, at the Black house

Sirius was sitting on the couch reading one of his college books, knowing it would bother his parents. These were his favorite moments. When he could just sit there and be himself and not have to pretend to be the perfect pureblood son for his family.

The door opened and closed, causing Sirius to curse. He quickly closed his book and stood up to go to his room when Regulus entered the room.

"Sirius," Regulus said in way of greeting, "make anyone cry today big brother?"

"Not yet," Sirius laughed. "But the day's not over yet."

"Why are you like that?"

The door opened and closed yet again. Then the Black parents walked into the living room and, of course, their gaze fell right on Sirius's book.

"What's that?" their father's voice raised to a level that made both Sirius and Regulus jump a bit. "I thought you were planning on stay around the area and going to Oxford like I did?"

His wife shook her head on the verge of tears. Neither of them could understand Sirius's leanings towards these far off colleges. Why couldn't he be like their perfect son? Why couldn't he be like Regulus? Why couldn't he want to stay close to home so they could keep an eye on him better.

"Why can't you be more like Regulus, here?" his father said, pointing towards his younger brother, who beamed with pride. "He would never consider going that far away from home like you do."

"Where did we go wrong?" cried his mother.

"I don't know," Sirius said, boldly smirking. "But maybe you can ask perfect Regulus who drove him home today from school?"

"That's beyond the…" his mother began.

"Drove?" his father cut her off. "Who drove you home?"

"There's this boy, and I think that he might ask…" Regulus began.

"I know what he might ask and the answers no. It's always no. What are the rules of this house, boys?"

"No dating until you graduate," Sirius piped with a smug smile.

"That's right. No dating until you graduate."

"But that's not fair," Regulus whined. "I have plenty of opportunities to be asked out on a date. Just because he isn't…"

A look crossed their father's face. The look he usually got when he had an idea. Sirius would probably never date. It didn't seem like something he'd do. Then it hit him. If he changed the rule to Regulus could date when Sirius did then neither of them would be dating. He'd get some peace knowing his sons were being corrupted by the other children in that cesspool of a school of theirs.

"Change of rule," Mr. Black called out, making the whole family turn towards him. "Regulus can date."

Regulus gave a small cheer of glee as he thought of all the places he could ask to be taken on a date. He wasn't sure who he wanted to ask him but he'd have something planned to ask for if and when he figured it out.

"When he does," Mr. Black said, pointing towards Sirius.

Sirius smirked as Regulus's face fell.

"That's not fair," Regulus screamed. "He'll never date."

"Then you'll never date. It works out perfectly for your mother and I." Mr. Black turned towards his wife. "Come dear, we have to get ready for the ball at the Malfoy's tonight."

Both parents left the room. Regulus stormed over to stand in front of Sirius arms folded over his chest.

"Why can't you be normal?" Regulus asked.

"Why can't you be normal?" Sirius retorted. "It looks like you'll have to miss out on the wittiness of Peter Pettigrew. Doesn't it?"

Sirius tucked his book under his arm and left the room to go to his own. As he took the stairs two at a time he could hear his parents talking in raised voices about the rule change. This wasn't something new for the Black family. Things like this happened all the time. But Sirius knew that this was a rather big fight, and things would be changing very soon.

**I hope you all enjoyed 10 Things I Dislike About You as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
